The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
People may wish to consume media content together. For instance, a group of friends may gather together to watch a movie, television show, sporting event, home video or other similar media content. The friends may engage with one another during the presentation to enhance the media consumption experience. Two or more people who are physically separate from each other and who are unable to gather in a single location may nevertheless wish to share a media content consumption experience.